epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Firbolg
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom increases by 2 and your Strength increases by 1. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Firbolg Magic: You can cast Detect Magic and Disguise Self with this trait, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability for them. Once you cast either spell, you can't cast it again with this trait until you finish a short or long rest. When you use this version of Disguise Self, you can seem up to 3 feet shorter than normal, allowing you to more easily blend in with humans and elves. * Hidden Step: As a bonus action, you can magically turn Invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Speech of Beast and Leaf: You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Giant. Subrassen Firbolg clans organize themselves by their natural affinity with certain animal spirits. You may replace your Firbolg Magic and Hidden Step traits with any of the following. Bloodbear With the ability to transform into the shape of a fearsome beast, the firbolg bloodbear is a reckless and savage opponent. Diving into the middle of combat, the firbolg bloodbear concentrates on one foe, and fights recklessly until it can transform into its bloodbear form. Then it acts like a berserk dire bear, only stronger, tougher, and more fearsome * Bloodbear Transformation: Once per long rest, When you are first bloodied, you regain a number of hit points equal to half your level. You also gain the features of a humanoid-bear hybrid for 10 minutes. You gain natural bite and claw weapons, which deal 1d6 piercing damage, and a climb speed of 30 for the duration. Your claws are finesse weapons. * Scent of Prey: As an action you may track a bloodied foe. Until the end of your next turn, one bloodied foe of your choice within 30 feet is marked, granting you advantage on your next melee weapon attack roll against the marked creature. In addition, the marked creature cannot benefit from invisibility or obscurement. Ghostraven From on high, this firbolg shapechanger glides into battle in its terrifying spectral form. The firbolg Ghostraven calls down dark fates on the enemy, and has affinity with the raven spirits of the Shadowfell. A firbolg Ghostraven can fly in the darkness and it does so mostly to avoid dangerous enemies, terrain, and hazards. * Ghostraven Transformation: Once per long or short rest, while you are in dim light or darkness, as an action you may briefly become ghost-like until the end of your next turn, gaining a flying speed of 30 feet, and the ability to move through any creatures space. While in this form, your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Attacking or casting a spell ends this effect early. * Ban of the Raven: Once per long rest, as an action you summon raven spirits to distract one creature within 30 feet, who must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, rolls against the target can score critical hits on rolls of 19–20, and the target takes an additional 1d6 necrotic damage from a critical hit. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself, and dissapating the spirits on a success. The save DC is equal to 8 + your Wisdom Modifier. Primalstag Primalstag Firbolgs respect strength and forthrightness, endurance and skill. They allow others to join in Wild Hunts, which often include the entire clan and a group of animals trained to defend the warriors of the clan. * Stag's Leap: You may use your bonus action to make a standing long jump. Your movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity while jumping in this way. * Primal Defenses: Up to twice per short or long rest, you can use your reaction to deflect or catch the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon Attack. When you do so, the damage you take from the Attack is reduced by a number equal to 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus. At levels 5, 8, 11, and 16, the reduction increases to 1d6, 1d8, 1d10, and 1d12. If you reduce the damage to 0, you can catch the missile if it is small enough for you to hold in one hand and you have at least one hand free. If you catch a missile in this way, make any ranged Attack you make with the missile with proficiency, regardless of your weapon proficiencies. Kategorie:Rasse